The Kiss
by Hachibukai
Summary: Because he just wouldn't thank her until he's old enough. Oneshot. StingxLucy.


**A/N **Hello everyone! Before you beat me up for uploading another story despite my slow updates, please hear me out (or read the next few lines first). Teehee! I'm currently challenging myself to write fluffy stories (which are kind of my weakness, as most of my frequent readers would notice) and I figured the best way to train myself is to practice. Aside from that, this is also my first one-shot. So, pardon my lameness. ~,~ I hope you enjoy this. XD

This story is dedicated to **Fiamatta Montague **(I also asked her to beta this). Thank you so much for helping me out. ^_^

Oh, and let me just remind you all that X784 was the year Lucy met Natsu in Hargeon. A part of this story happened before she joined the FT guild. (During the Phantom Lord incident, which occurred in X784, it was stated that Lucy Heartfilia ran away a year ago - X783)

**Disclaimer: **Yep, I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

**THE KISS**

* * *

He cautiously opened the window - alerting all his senses to its maximum. His pride would never allow it if he gets caught in _this _kind of situation. Peeking in, he let his eyes roam around the dim-lighted room. He (then strained his ears as he) listened intently for any sounds inside the room.

And much to his desire, there are currently no annoying nakamas intruding her apartment at present. Well, that's kind of weird but isn't this his lucky day?

After the Grand Magic Games in Crocus, he had been stalking the blonde Fairy Tail mage for weeks. Of course, he was doing this secretly. Kami knows how_ stalking's_ a huge turn off; especially when you're regarded as one of the strongest mage in Fiore.

He jumped in quietly, his eyes landing on the body of a girl curled up on the lumpy couch of her decent apartment. He watched her sleeping figure in silence. Her eyes were gently closed while her mouth hung gently open with her blonde hair fanned out on the fluffy pillow beneath her head.

He tugged his lips into a small smile.

It was during the games that he realized who Lucy Heartfilia was. She wasn't just a celestial spirit mage of their rival guild, she wasn't just Natsu-san's precious best friend/team mate/nakama, she wasn't just the girl who Yukino looked up to… Instead, she was the girl whom he swore to himself that he would never forget to thank… 8 years ago.

.

.

.

In the year X783, he was just a 12-year-old boy travelling alone trying to figure out what to do in life. He was lost and confused as to why he let someone implant a lacrima into his body. Maybe he was carried away by the mystery man's kindness that he had allowed him to do some experiment on his being. Sadness crossed his eyes at the sudden flash of memories.

That was when he met "Blondie".

He smirked.

It was a rainy day. He was sitting alone on a bench, drenched in cold water, when he felt the rain stopped pricking his skin and noticed someone standing beside him. When he looked up, he saw a blonde girl 3 or 4 years older than him holding an umbrella and shading him from the pouring rain.

He was a bit shocked but he kept it to himself, of course. He stood up and pushed her forcefully, causing her to stumble. Soon enough, her butt kissed the wet ground.

"You!" she yelled impatiently.

Sting flinched a bit, eyeing the blonde girl guiltily. But no, he would never apologize, "I didn't ask for your help."

The blonde girl stood up, her hair now dripping wet as her umbrella rolled on the ground. "Brat! You can just say: _no thanks _rather than pushed me off. Now, I'm all wet like you."

He won't apologize.

_Never._

"A strong mage like me won't apologize to someone as noisy as you." He said arrogantly, expecting her to back off.

A vein popped out of the blonde girl's forehead as she grabbed his arms, "Take me to your parents, you should learn your manners and pay respect to your elders!" she scolded.

The boy allowed himself to be pulled as the girl continued to nag. She picked the umbrella up and locked his arms around her own. "…Now, which way is your house?"

He looked away, both unsure and embarrassed to answer.

"Brat, answer me at least!" she shrieked, losing her patience.

His stomach growled loudly, making the blonde girl's eyes blink in surprise.

"Is that you?" she asked, her features softening.

Again, the boy looked away. Not planning to respond to any of her questions. "Don't you dare pity me, you noisy blondie!" he spat unpleasantly as he rolled his eyes while trying to avoid meeting her own set of orbs.

Now that Lucy was able to take a second look at the boy, he suddenly looked like a homeless child – with his ripped shirt and baggy pants completing the look.

She bit her lower lip and pulled him again, turning back to where they came from.

"Where are you taking me?" the boy asked anxiously, ashamed of what the lady had figured out by just looking at him. "I-I'm telling you, I c-could kill you this instant!"

The girl remained silent, not uttering a single word.

She continued walking.

"Hey, noisy blondie!" he yelled intolerantly as he tried to pull away from her and yank her hand off him.

"You don't have a home here, do you?" she inquired on impulse, throwing one arm around his shoulder which made the boy's jaw drop. She held up the umbrella again and smiled brightly, "Don't worry, I'm a runaway too."

The boy blinked, a slight blush tinting his pale cheeks, "Eh?"

"Oh, you have a cut here," she clipped the umbrella handle under her arm; eyes focused on the boy's face as her finger traced an imaginary diagonal line on her right eyebrow. "Let's treat that, ne? And I'll take care of you from today on –" she laughed as she ruffled his hair into a mess. "- and I'll teach you manners, you brat!"

He was dumbfounded; cheeks all warm. He was torn in either getting annoyed and running away or allowing her to take care of him. It was no doubt he wanted to choose the latter, but somehow, he knew that staying with her might stir trouble later.

He shook his head, "No, I don't want to."

"Bakaa~ then don't. I got loads of food at the inn where I'm staying; I thought I could share it with you."

He began drooling at the mention of _loads of food_. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea… Staying for a bit won't hurt? Right?

Just as Lucy was about to take her arm back, he suddenly clutched at her wet shirt, "A-anou… I-if you really insist on feeding me… i-it's okay."

Lucy couldn't restrain herself from laughing out loud which made the boy clench his teeth in embarrassment, "Hey! Are you mocking me?"

The blonde girl panted, "Haha," she laughed ever so casually, "You're so cute!"

His lips protruded into a pout, a bit amused and moved… It was the first time that someone told him _he's cute_.

.

.

.

The boy stuffed the food in his mouth in a quick pace, almost forgetting to breath. Lucy grinned, watching him eat in delight and satisfaction.

"Slow down, that's all yours." She reminded him softly.

He swallowed hard as he lifted his gaze to the blonde girl as he tapped his chest. Lucy immediately handed him a glass of water and he gratefully accepted it and shoved its contents down his throat. Relieved, he heaved a deep sigh and started to stuff in the food again.

The celestial mage could only shake her head in disbelief and amusement. "By the way, what's your name?"

He ignored the question.

He won't allow himself to be attached to this _blondie_ who thought he's cute.

A blush crept across his cheeks.

As soon as he realized this, he shrugged the thoughts and again concentrated on the food in front of him.

Realizing that she wouldn't get any answer from the boy, she pouted cutely and rested her cheeks on her palm. "My name is Lucy, don't call me _blondie_. Isn't it weird that you call me blondie when you're blonde yourself?" she said as she introduced herself, "Where are you from? You didn't run away too, right?" she scratched her head sheepishly and drew out a guilty smile, "Well, as I've mentioned earlier… I'm a runaway. But you see, I'm old enough… But you?" she tilted her head on the side, "At your age, you must go back to your parents. They'll be worried about yo–"

"They're dead. I killed them." He interrupted with his mouth full, eyes shadowed by his messy blonde hair.

_That's it. She'll kick me out now. _He thought, preparing himself for the worst. But to his surprise, he heard the lady chuckling melodiously.

The corner of his lips twitched, "What are you laughing at?" he dropped both of his hands on the side as he swallowed the last bits of food on his mouth. "You think I'm lying!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she waved her hand and covered her mouth. She could feel the emotions spiraling inside of her. "I'm so sorry to hear that… I shouldn't have asked."

"Eh? You're not scared of me?" he asked rather innocently.

"No," she retorted, standing up, "It's just that… I lost my mother too… at a young age… and I kept blaming myself also. So," she tapped a finger on her lips, "I sounded like that six years ago, huh?"

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"You don't believe me?" the boy pressed.

She opened her luggage and took out some clothes, "I do… I do…" she waved a hand, "But you can't keep blaming things to yourself. You'll understand this when you get older." She said, fixing the pink luggage back.

He was both annoyed and relieved. It was true he couldn't understand what the girl was talking about. He burped, instinctively stroking his stomach in a circular motion.

"Hey, excuse yourself when burping." The blonde girl lectured which earned her an annoyed eye roll.

"Tch~" he clicked his tongue. "Whatever, blondie."

Now the girl stood up and walked towards him, "I told you not to call me _blondie_, it sounds ridiculous because you're a blonde yourself… cute boy?" He blushed furiously which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde girl. "Oh, you get flustered by the word _cute _huh?" she smirked, "How about you call me onee-san if you really don't like calling me by my name that much?"

"In your dreams, blondie!" he snorted, irritated.

"Okay then, cute boy." She sneered, "Here," she handed him a bundle of clothes.

"W-what's this?" he felt all the blood from his body rushed up to his head, making his face red as an over-ripe tomato. "W-why are you handing me t-things l-like this?"

There, in his hands, laid a well-folded baby blue teddy bear panty where a tag was still attached, a cream-colored midriff top and long, baggy short – well, at least the shorts didn't look all too girly.

She smiled teasingly, "You should take a bath and change."

"W-what made you think I-I'll wear this?" he stammered, still blushing furiously.

"I don't want you to get sick, just wear that tonight while I dry out your clothes. It looks–" she pulled his shirt up but he squirmed.

"N-no! I-I'll take it off myself." He yelled defensively.

Lucy nodded cheerfully, "–ruined already. Since when did you last change your clothes? So… I'll just buy you clothes tomorrow. I still have some savings left anyway." She continued.

"Don't bother, I won't stay here." He announced coldly.

Lucy's face fell, "You ungrateful brat! Then, do whatever you please, just… change into that for now. Don't worry, I haven't used the underwear yet."

And again, his face turned red.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa! You're so cute!" Lucy squealed as she hugged the boy, just that she didn't realize where his face landed: on her chest…

The boy flailed his arms to the side, he was suffocated and flustered. "C-can't b-breathe~" he tried to scream.

Just then, she let go of him, smiling brightly as she took in another look at the cute boy standing in front of her.

Yup, he was wearing her clothes. The midriff top landing a few inches above his belly button, her long, baggy shorts fitted on his hips just right… though she doesn't want to see and check how the baby blue teddy panty was doing underneath. She pulled a towel hanging by the window and threw it on his wet hair. "Dry your hair, I'll just take a bath."

He didn't respond and just watched her enter the bathroom and closed the door gently. He could smell her lavender scent – not because he used it to himself though.

_Someday… someday I will grow up and thank you__._

.

.

.

"You sleep on the couch, I'll sleep on the bed!" he yelled ferociously.

Lucy crawled beside the blushing boy and wrapped her arms around him, "No, cute little boy, onee-san will sleep beside you…"

"EHH? I told you, you're not my onee-san, blondie!" he yelled, unable to move from her grasp.

She smiled sleepily, "Good night, cute brat."

The boy could only roll his eyes as he uneasily stared at the ceiling. Her legs were now over his and her chin rested on his shoulders. How could she trust him that easily? Even sleeping on the same bed as him? Well, this was her bed in the first place. He was just her guest. He checked her face from his peripheral vision, bemused at how she breathes softly while sleeping. He shifted uncomfortably, but her leg held him down. He was now facing her and he unconsciously raised his hand and brushed aside her bangs to get a better view of her face.

He stared at her, fascinated. He was absorbed by her beauty and personality. He promised himself, he would never forget her scent, her face, her voice and her name… _Blondie._

.

.

.

Lucy was disappointed the next morning when she woke up to find an empty bed. She immediately got up and checked the bathroom.

Nothing.

She then heaved a sigh, _he really left._

As she made her way towards the table her eyes caught sight of a note lying on top of it.

She unfolded the note and started reading:

_._

_Blondie,_

_I will thank you someday, when I'm old enough._

_I took your clothes__.__ I figured I look good with anything I wear. _

_And yes, I know I'm cute. I like you, too. Don't worry._

_._

Ah, so he knew how to read and write… She smiled, cupping her forehead with her free hand. "Stubborn cute boy~ saying a simple _thank you _is enough. You didn't have to be old for that."

.

.

.

After days of traveling by himself, he found himself admiring the famous salamander of Fairy Tail. He also trained himself to become stronger, determined to join the same guild and be Natsu-san's follower all his life.

But his dream crashed when he heard about the misfortune of the Fairy Tail core team members a year after. That time, he was standing in front of the big doors of the Fairy Tail guild… He clenched his fist and reluctantly walked away.

"Natsu-san… you're not dead, aren't you?"

.

.

.

Sting smirked as he snapped out of the memories from the past.

He stood for a while and watched her sleeping figure. He eagerly inhaled the familiar and nostalgic fragrance that he had missed for the past eight years. He crouched down beside her and observed her face closer.

Sting brushed aside her bangs, "Blondie… how come you didn't change? You still looked like the same girl eight years ago."

Just then, his hand was caught by hers, her eyes fluttered open in panic.

She squinted for a while.

Sting froze.

Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the dim light yet.

"Natsu, you trespasser!" she immediately twisted his hands and pulled it to her. She landed a foot on his face and kicked him away. "How many times did I tell you not to come barging in, you idiot!"

Sting was at a lost. He better run off now before this blonde girl realizes who he was.

But it was too late…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed, pointing an accusing finger; still on the same position. "Y-you're one of S-sabertooth's dragon slayers! W-what are y-you doing here?" She shivered animatedly, realizing their position, she withdrew her vigorous grip on his hand and foot on his face.

Sting cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I-I was lost." He said, trying to sound confident but failed.

Just then, Lucy stifled a laugh, "What a weird coincidence that you end up in a rival's house?" she asked suspiciously.

"W-what are you trying to say? It's not like I know this is your house!" he said, now all flustered. And then a loud growl from his stomach echoed.

Again, Lucy couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You want something to eat?" she asked, pulling her hair back, "…I didn't know you have poor sense of di–"

"Are you mocking me?" he yelled, annoyed. "And blame that window of yours, it looks so welcoming." He pointed to the window where he sneaked in.

Lucy felt a sweat drop on her forehead, "I guess it's a dragon slayer's disease to sneak in through the window, no?"

"H-HEY!" he yelled uncomfortably as he watched Lucy turn on the switch of the lights in her apartment. "D-don't compare me to Natsu-san, you blondie!"

He heard her giggle again.

.

.

.

"I didn't ask you to feed me so I won't say thank you." Sting said smugly; a slight tinge of red visible on his cheeks.

Lucy thought it was refreshing. "Ah, as you say." She retorted.

He opened the window, "So…" he hesitated for a moment, and paused.

"Seriously, you can use the door?" she rolled her eyes, finding the humor in the obvious discomfort dwelling inside the white dragon slayer.

He closed the window again, "Oh," he sighed and walked towards the door, "Don't sleep on the couch…" he rubbed his nape, "your neck will hurt in the morning."

She smiled, half hugging herself, "Still a brat, I see_._ I've always told you to call me onee-chan, didn't I?"

Sting's eyes grew wide in shock. "Y-you… r-remember?" He stood by the door, frozen.

Lucy grinned, blushing, she said, "You're still wearing my blouse until now…" She casted down her eyes and pouted slightly, "I thought you were here to thank me because you're old enough? You've grown." she waved her hand, "Take care, then?"

Sting was taken a back for a moment and then closed the door. He stepped forward and grabbed the jumbled blonde girl by her waist and leaned his face closer to hers, "I guess I'm old enough to thank you now, _blondie_!" and then there he was, locking his lips onto hers.

Even before he could invade her mouth fully, Lucy pushed him with full force, "You ungrateful brat! That's why I told you to stay and I'll teach you manners!" and her fist landed on his jaw.

He rubbed his sore jaw as he defensively stumbled backward, "That's why I told you I'll thank you when I'm old enough to _kiss_!"

"Baka~" Lucy's expression softened as she ruffled her hair and grinned, "You don't know how to kiss either."

"That's exactly why I don't seek help from anybody." He said arrogantly as he walked towards the door, "Now, I've thanked you… We're even!"

When he was about to step out, he heard her say, "EH? How about the food tonight? No _thank you_?"

A smirk etched across his face as he slammed the door close again and turned back to the blonde girl, _his _Blondie.

* * *

**A/N **So how's my first one shot? Is it too long?


End file.
